


Double Vision

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Double Vision  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Alliance, I truely wish they were  
mine. They're such fun to play with. I got the idea from the end of an  
episode whose name escapes me. but I often wondered how to characters  
met. Unfortunately, the story and the characters have minds of their  
own, so the story doesn't end the same as in the afore entioned episode.  
Many thanks to the actors for making the characters such a joy to write  
about. No profit was gained and only a lot of fun was had. Comments  
are welcome, but please be kind as this is my first dive in to the  
Archive.  
  
Rating R/NC17 depending whic way your mind slants.  
Romance Fraser/Francesca Francesca/male  


## Double Vision

  
By Marybeth Weber  
  
Things were pretty normal around the Bullpen that day, until Frannie  
came to work. Fraser always found it a little disconcerting when Ray's  
sister came around. There was always a chemistry between the two of  
them, but, Fraser, having been raised in the Northwest Territories,  
rarely had the opportunity to hone his social skills with women--let  
alone date many. Plus his duties kept him busier than he'd liked.  
Needless to say, he always got tongue-tied around flirty Francesa.  
  
Lately, though, Francesca also seemed more preoccupied and definitely  
more flustered around him.. He'd asked Ray on several occations what the  
problem was , but always Ray said, "Who knows? It's Frannie, Fraser,  
YOU ask her." "Well I tried, Ray, but for once she won't say anything.  
All she does is look at me like a scared fawn and spill her coffee all  
over me." "Fraser, it'll probably pass, whatever it is." "If you say so,  
Ray, but I really don't think. . ." "Look, if she's really upset about  
something, it'll come out eventually."  
  
Francesca was having a hard time dealing with the latest trauma  
involving her unrequited feeling for Benton Fraser of the RMPC. It  
seems the man with whom she was so smitten had just moved into the  
vacant apartment in the building across the street from the house she  
lived in with her family. Her normally flirty nature suddenly left her  
when she realized his bedroom window faced hers.  
  
Frannie never went against her outgoing nature, but with Fraser, she  
really could'nt help herself. Befre she knew what was happening, she  
was seriously over her head and meaning every word she said and  
everything she did. Faser, on the other hand, never recipricated any of  
her feelings, at least he didn't show it. All he ever did was turn as  
red as his serge and catch a severe case of butterfingers.  
  
She first discovered he had moved in on a particularly warm night. She  
was lying on her bed reading an especially trashy novel when she spotted  
the body of a gorgeous man walkilng across the room across the street.  
He was bare-chested because of the heat, and wearing the tightest pair  
of jeans. Frannie was all alone in the house as her family, including  
Ray, were all in Florida visiting their aunt. With nothing better to do  
and because she couldn't help herself she started to watch the man. He  
was to say the least, beautiful. His face was obscured from view  
because the shade was half drawn, but the body was to die for--wide  
shoulders, tapered waist, washboard abs, popping biceps, and those jeans  
didn't hide anythig either. She layed there fantasizing and thinking  
about Fraser. The body strolled across the room, rubbing his chest  
idly. He too seemed bored. He walked with a slow loping grace,  
stopping here and there to fidget with something or other. Then he  
stopped in front of the window. An arm went up and braced against the  
window jamb, and the other hand dipped into the waistband of his jeans,  
hooking there so the band dipped to show the crisp , curly hair below  
his navel.  
  
Franie's mouth went dry and her hand went to her throat to rest there  
while she got warmer and warmer. The body's hand slowly came up and  
rubbed against hlis pectorial muscles. Frannie's fingers began to itch.  
She could just feel Fraser's smooth, firm skin beneath her fingertips.  
Then one of his hands came up and released the shade the rest of the  
way, and Franie found herself staring into the most familiar blue eyes.  
She ran to the window and stuck her head out. What her eyes registered  
made her shreek in shock. He started when he heard her. Frannie,  
realizing she had his attention, pulled herself back in the window and  
leaned against the side wall out of sight. "Oh my God!" she peeked  
again and he was still there. He wasleaning out his window to see what  
had made that beautiful woman he'd just noticed, scream so. She peeked  
again. "Oh my God, it's him! It's HIM! What am I gonna do? How will I  
look him in the eye tomorrow? Oh my God-- wait a minute--Fraser dosen't  
wear glasses!" She looked again--no glasses. "I know I saw glasses."  
But sure enough there were no glasses sitting on the bridge of that  
handsome nose and to top it all off, he was staring back at her with  
definite interest. Frannie was going to lose it, she knew it, she just  
knew it.  
  
He saw the girl across the street. The way she screamed made him drop  
his glasses out the window. Since he'd been in this country, he'd seen  
many beautiful women, but none as-- arresting-- as her. It wasn't her  
screm which made him notice her-- though it certainly helped. It was  
the way she looked at him. Even from this distance he could see the  
lonliness in her eyes. If he was here long enough maybe he could reach  
out to her and get to know her. He had never felt such non-verbal  
communion before. She seemed to reach out to him, not loudly, but  
silently as if she were calling to his soul. Oh yes, he would  
definitely stick around.  
  
The next day Frannie went to work and Fraser came in. For once he  
wasn't wearing his serge. She thought he should wear jeans more often.  
There was just something about a tight pair of jeans. . . His head came  
up from his conversation with the desk sargent and saw her. His hand  
came up in a silent greeting and he smiled, but he didn't stick around  
to much longer. (So what else is new ,Frannie?) One of the Duck boys  
passed her desk whistling The Games People Play. "Shut up Louie!" The  
least Fraser could have done was stop and say hello she muttered to  
herself as she went back to work.  
  
Fraser came in to the Bullpen late. Deif had a Vet appointment that  
morning and always there was no hiding his thoughts from the animal. It  
had tken him a half an hour to catch the wolf to get him to the Vet's.  
There was really no reason for him to be there officially with Ray gone,  
but there was Francesca. He'd been thinking of her quite a bit lately.  
. . her eyes, her her smile, her legs, the night she'd shown up at his  
apartment in that bustier. It was too bad he'd been so beaten up at the  
time or their relationship would have taken and serious tun then and  
there. As it was, he'd passed out and she'd stayed anbd taken care of  
him all night. He smiled to himself. Ray had been sooo pissed. "You  
slept with my sister?" Fraser never admitted it to Ray. It would have  
compromised Francesca. Later Ray told him he'd rather Fraser sleep with  
he than anyone else. That was a step in the right direction.  
  
Frannie was beginning to get a real killer headache. By noon she needed  
to go home. When she got there, she climbed in to bed and shut her eyes  
for what seemed a short time. As her headache left her, the image of  
Fraser across the street popped into her head. How she wished things  
between them went easier. She opened her eyes then and there he was  
watching her from his window. Without realizing it, she got off the bed  
and went to the window. He leaned his head on his against his arm and  
leaned against the window frame. He kept thinking how desirable she  
looked lying the asleep. Then she woke up and saw him. Now it was his  
turn to be embarrassed. When she came to the window, he felt himself  
redden. He was close enough, owever, to see the expression on her face.  
It said "I want you, but I'm afraid of what you'll think of me." Not  
one to ignore his instincts he grabbed his shirt and was out the door.  
He made it across the street in a heartbeat. She met him at the front  
door. It was mutual though anda mutual reaction. They could feel the  
heat between them from across the street.  
  
Frannie opened the door and there he stood. She stepped back and he  
took that small action as an invitation to come in. Not a word was  
spoken. The look in their eyes told them everything they needed to  
know. His vision was filled with this woman. He didn't even know her  
name, but the connection was there.  
  
Frannie took in the sight of Fraser standing in her foyer as he had many  
times before, but this time it was different. This time he was there for  
her. She still couldn't believe he was here, loking at he with  
such--desire. He leaned towards her and she leaned towards him. The  
heat was incredible! He kissed her. His lips tasted hers. She tasted  
like the sweetest honey he'd ever encountered, and he smiled to himself  
as her lips trembled beneath his own. Her hands came up to rest on his  
shoulders and her fingers inched their way up his neck and curled into  
his hair. His lips dipped to the hollow of her throat and is tongue  
lightly tasted her there. Frannie was in heaven. She had dreamed of  
being in this spot since she'd first laid eyes on this man. She'd done  
everything she could to let him know how she'd felt and to no avail, and  
now, now he was here, but something wasn't right. She took in the feel  
of him, he certainly felt right. He looked perfect. She sniffed. He  
smelled wonderful, but not as she remembered. There was no woodys  
scent. His hands took on a magical quality as they slowly brushed away  
her crop top. His fingers spread over he abdomen and inched their way  
up her ribs. One hand found her breast. He smiled when he found she  
wore no bra. He cupped her from below and brought her breast up to his  
hungry lips and tongue. Frannie's heart felt as if it would shoot  
through her chest, as she felt his tongue tease the hard peak of her  
nipple. Her hands came down to capture his, but he brought her hands  
back up to press them to the wall on each side of her head holding her a  
willing captive. Frannie couldn't breathe. Every flick of his tongue,  
very nip of his teeth on her skin made her wild. His head eased away  
from her tormented breasts and he slowly kissed his way down to her  
stomach. His breathing was coming harder as he reached her tummy.  
Frannie let out a whimper as his tongue dipped into her navel. She had  
to stop him before they both regetted it. (What was she thinking?! I  
don't want him to stop. I've wanted nothing but this for so long and I  
want it to last forever.) His hands were easing her shorts down over  
her hips and Frannie went into a fog. Everything went hazy. They were  
both very caught in the moment, and then the memory of a pair of glasses  
hit her like a bucket of ice water. She started strugglng and pushing  
him away. He murmered something which sounded foreign. He caught her  
under her arms and lifted her so she straddled his thigh. She was still  
pressed against the wall, her head thrown back, overwhelmed by the  
sensations going through her. He pulled back to look into her eyes and  
tellher how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, but when e opened  
his eyes he saw the look on her face. They were both breathing harshly,  
as if they had run great distances to get to to where they were, but it  
was clear to him she had one more obstacle to overcome. She braced her  
hands on his chest and her eyes filled with tears. He rested his  
forehead on hers and closed his eyes again. He inhaled slowly, drawing  
in her musky scent and gathered his resolve to let her go. One last  
kiss. He kissed her lips gently and then as if he couldn't help  
himself, he dipped his head and kissed her breast. He slowly let her  
slide down is body, nodded his head in silent agreement and backed out  
of the house. The look of regret on his face sent Frannie into a fit of  
silent sobs.  
  
She spent the next few hours going back and forth from the livingroom  
window to the bedroom window. Fraser was no longer there. She was both  
saddened and relieved. Maybe tomorrow she'd get some answers.  
  
Later that night, Fraser was out walking Deifenbaker when suddenly the  
the white wolf dashed around a corner. The disgruntled Mountie ran  
after him. The last thing Fraser needed was for Deif to be picked up by  
Animal Control again; the last time should have been a lesson to them.  
When Fraser caught up wih Deifenbaker, he found Francesca feeding the  
adoring animal a chocolate HoHo. No wonder the wolf had a soft spot for  
her. Lord knows he did too. Maybe now would be a good time to follow  
through with his thoughts.  
  
Before Fraser could get a word out, Frannie came up to him and in her  
own flustered way said "Look Fraser, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do  
that." Frase being complety in the dark, only shook his head. "Excuse  
me?" "Ya know. . . what happened before."  
"I'm sorry. I don't. . ." Frannie, at a loss for words, only raised a  
eyebrow. Fraser had seen that look many times directed at Ray, but had  
no idea why it was now aimed at him. She quickly recovered herself and  
tried her old stand by technique. She ran a manicured hand over the  
chest she had caressed earlier and said "Ya know, I can't promise it  
won't happen again, you being so close by and all. (Two could play at  
this game.) Fraser, for once was ruely clueless and not just pretending.  
He was beginning to become relly concerned. "Perhaps I should walk you  
home. One can never be too careful." "Sure, Fraser." They walked along  
for a while neither speaking. Fraser finnaly got the nerve.  
"Francesca. . ." "Look, Fraser, it's in the past. " (She had to get  
passed this embarrassement.) "Maybe Ray wanted you to look out for me  
while the family's away, but I' a grown woman. I can take care of  
myself." Fraser was finding it hard to bide his time in discovering her  
problem, which was totally out of character for him. She smiled  
"Besides, what trouble can I get into with you so close?" (If you only  
knew!) Ironically he thought the same thing.  
  
They finally made it back to the house. Frannie leaned back against the  
door. "You know,Fraser, you didn't have to go so far today." Fraser  
kept silent hoping to learn more, but the expression on Frannie's face  
mirrored the feeling in her soul. That look showed such lonliness,  
lonliness that mirrored his own. Tears welled in her eyes and the  
bravado in her disappeared. "Francesca. . . no . . . don't" Fraser took  
her in his arms and ran his hand soothingly through her hair at the back  
of her skull. He kissed her temple, her eyebrow, her ear. When he  
pulled back to gauge her reaction, he felt her tremble "Oh God!!" wwas  
all she could whisper. Frannie was breathless. She felt Fraser's hand  
cup her head to bring her close for his kiss. His mouth opened over  
hers, tasting her, moving his tongue over her lips with such tenderness  
it made her knees go weak. and brought tears to her eyes. Fraser  
couldn't stop himself. She felt so good in his arms. He trailed his  
lips down the side of her neck to rest there and breathe in her special  
essence, unique only to her. Somewhere in the back of their brains,  
through the heat and fog, they heard people passing on the street. Some  
gave low whistles and others just sighed.  
Somehow Fraser managed to release her and she bega to fumble for her  
keys. She wouldn't let go of his hand; she had to maintain their  
connection. Faser found himself almost wrapped around her as they  
stumbled into the house. Frannie felt this incredible sense of dejavu'.  
This scene had played several hours earlier, but now it seemed new too.  
Frannie led Fraser into the livingroom. She felt shy and brazen at the  
same time and he wanted to make this night the most romantic night  
possible for her, but it seemed her nervousness was winning out.  
"Francesca. . ." he whispered and held his hand out for her to come to  
him. She went to him without thinking. He enfolded her in his  
welcoming arms. Home. . . the feeling one gets after a long journey and  
one finally arrives home. She breathed deep and so did he, and then  
they both heaved soft, contented sighs. Their lips met in a long  
endless kiss, their tongues careesing each other, sharing each others  
flavor. Frannie pulled back with an overwhelming need to explain the  
happenings earlier that day. He still had to touch her even if it was  
in some small way. He traced his fingers along her brow and smoothed  
the small worry lines tha appeared there.  
"It's ok, Francesca."  
"No it's not ok. I'mnot a tease."  
Fraser was beginningmto get confused again. "Tease? Who implied you  
were a tease? I find your antics . . .charming-- confusing, but  
charming."  
"No Fraser, this afternoon. . . I can't explain it, but it just felt  
wrong. I really, really wanted to make love to you this afternoon. . .  
You don't wear glasses, do you?"  
"No Francesca. Perfect eyesight runs to old age in my family--What did  
you say?"  
"Do you wear . . ."  
"No about making love with me today?"  
"Fraser you were ther . . ."  
A shocked expression came over he face as she took in Fraser slowly  
shaking his head negatively. "Yes you were. You came over from across  
the street. It was an unspoken . . .Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"  
She began to shake and sob silently.  
  
Fraser began to feel real concer for her wellbeing. The woman he cared  
the most for and thought he could never have was having what looked like  
a nervous breakdown . "Francesca. . . Francesca! Hush It's ok no one's  
going to hurt you." He took her in his arms and did the only thing he  
could think of. He kissed her. He kissed her with all the longing and  
desperation he felt for her. Still she sobbed. He tasted her tears as  
he kissed her eyelids, and her cheeks. His lips trailed to her ear  
where he gentlly nipped her earlobe. Frannie's sobs began to receed.  
Fraser kissed her lips again dipping his tongue inside and along the  
corners of her mouth. He tasted so right, and to Fraser's releif she  
let out a contented growl. "Fraser. . Oh my God. . Fraser. . ."He took  
her hands and placed them on his shoulders, all the while nibbling on  
her neck. He eased his way to the front of her throat, kissing the  
hollow there. Frannie knew this feeling was nothing like tthis  
afternoon. Fraser eased his hand under her sweater, the other hand  
cupped her head to hold her closer for his kiss. Their hunger growing  
with each passing second. The sweater was gone. Her hands were busy  
also. The buttons on his shirt were gone, as was his belt and the top  
button of his jeans. He stopped her hands, catching them in his own and  
drew her to the couch where he pulled her down in a lover's embrace. He  
too the weight of her fall. "What took you so long?" "Fancesca,  
sometimes you just confoud me." "Shut up, Fraser. Give me your mouth."  
He found the front closure of her bra and released her breasts for his  
caresses. His lips trailed from the hollow at the neck to the small  
perfect center of her breast. She inhaled deeply, buring her face in  
his hair. He smelled wonderful, lke nothing she'd ever come across--the  
slight fragrance of Grey Flannel, but all distinctly Fraser. He flipped  
over so she lay on his chest. She rubbed her face on it, loving the  
feel of his skin on her face and beneath her fingers and lips. Fraser  
trembled, echoing her own passion and caught her head in his hand,  
pressing her lips to his heart. "I love you,Francesca. I just never  
knew how to tell you." She felt her life was now complete. "I love you  
too. More than you'll ever know." Frannie's lips started inching their  
way down his ribs to his abdomen. He caught his breath. The  
unmistakable evidence of his arousal was pressing agaist her chest. She  
undid the rest of the buttons of his buttonfly jeans and pushed the  
waistband down so her hands could cup the firm cheeks of his butt. He  
lifted up so she could ease his jeans down over his hips. Fraser, not  
wanting to be outdone, stopped her "I want to see all of you, every  
beautiful inch of you."and proceeded tp brush her shorts off her hips  
slowly, so slowly, kissing each inch of flesh he bared. She thought she  
would die from want. "Please, Fraser, Please!" "I'm here Francesca, I  
won't go anywhere. I'm here for you always." He buried his face in the  
center of her desire, and took her to where she only dreamed of going.  
Her essence filled his head. She was intoxicating and e couldn't get  
enough of her. As Frannie's body throbbed with the shudders of her  
release, he slowly entered her and took her there with him once more.  
Neither one of them had ever felt so happy or so whole. Slowly they  
drifted off th sleep, each gently and leisurly caressing the other.  
Suddenly the image of Fraser in glasses popped in her head again.  
"Fraser" she whispered, "Are you sure ou don't wear. . .?" he was  
already fast asleep with a beaautiful smile on his face and she wasn't  
far behind. the next day they awoke to gentle kisses. They showered  
together taking their time reexploring the pleasures the discovered  
last night. They shared making breakfast. She only wanted coffee and  
Fraser insisted on a wholesome meal as breakfast was the most important  
meal of the day. She just gave him a speaking look and held her mug out  
to him. He soon had he smiling again in no time. They went to work  
seperatly. Ther relationship was theirs and theirs alone, but during  
the course of thi day, whenever their eyes met, they couldn't keep sill  
smile from their faces. As the day progressed, the activity in the  
squadroom hit a lull, so Frannie went to get coffee for herself and  
Fraser. On her way back, Joe, the desk sargent, called "Hey Frannie,  
where's Fraser? There a surprise here for him." "I'll send him over,  
Joe." "Frase, Joe at the desk has somehing for you ." "Thank you kindly,  
Francesca." as he passd, he lightly stroked her cheek. She smled at him  
as he went by. She went back to work, but Fraser was gone a good while.  
She looked around and saw everyone in the room had gone quiet and was  
staring in the same direction--the front desk. There was Fraser  
talking to--Fraser! And that Fraser was wearing glasse. She jumped up  
and ran over to them"I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy! You see those  
RAYBANS on that face? Don't ever let me hear anyone say I'm nuts ag. .  
."She stopped in midsentence when she realized everyone was now staring  
at her. Lt Welsh came to the door of his office just in time to see what  
was happening. He just shook in the scene and shook his head. "And I  
thought we had enough problems with one Fraser." and then he shut his  
door and went back to his reports. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introdue  
my cousin, Peter. He's just arrived from Germany two days ago. He  
doesn't speak English very well, but he understands everything. Please  
help me make him feel welcome. Frannie blushed at that. Peter looked at  
Frannie and smiled at her. She moved closer to Fraser. "Peter's been  
filling me in on your little misunderstanding, Francesca and I informed  
him of our . .ah circumstances. Peter said that although he enjoyed you  
time together immensely, he can see by the way we look at each otherthat  
we two are meant to be together. Care to explain?" While Fraser was  
not the type to be jealous, he did merit an explaination. "Fraser, let's  
just say he lmade me realize it was you I loved and while he looks like  
you, the two of you are very, very different." "Forgive me Francesca,  
but we're almost identical."  
"Take my word for it, I can tell the difference."  
"Really? Tell me." Frannie leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
"Really? You can really taste. . .?" Her hand came up and clamed onto  
Fraser's mouth and from behind him, she could hear a stifled chuckle.  
She looked at Peter and he smiled and winked. Frannie just blushed and  
blushed.  
"Later, Fraser, I'll explain late."  
  
  
fini  
  



End file.
